The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
While hybrid electric and fully electric vehicles experience expanding roles within the vehicle market, infrastructure to recharge these vehicles is still primarily based out of an owner's home or a warehouse in the case of fleet vehicles. Thus, fully electric vehicles tend to be tethered to a home base location according to a range associated with constraints on battery charge because options for recharging a battery while in transit are limited. The lack of available charging options can effect an overall range of electric vehicles and cause difficulties in relation to using electric vehicles as, for example, taxis and/or ridesharing services.